To fly in the face of reason
by b11rthdaycake
Summary: One-Shot. Domestical scene with Clint and Natasha, although not everything is quite so 'normal'. Clint has issues and sets priorities. It's a wing-fic, deeply inspired by trumpeteer.


This is a rather unconventional one-shot my cranky mind produced. I am not sure if it is too absurd, but I like it nonetheless. I hope the idea doesn't offend you too much...

 **Additionally I have to announce that I don't own the Avengers. Everything belongs to Marvel, I just spin an idea...**

For my other 2 stories in progress: Even if it took a lot of time, I have not abandoned them, still planning on finishing them.

* * *

 **To fly in the face of reason  
**

Throb. - Throb. - Throb. - Throb. Far away he felt something muffled that was pulsing. Clint slowly emerged to consciousness. Yes, he indeed felt pain. His right shoulder and his upper arm was aching. Now, the sleepiness was totally gone. With a soft sigh, he opened his eyes for orientation. He was laying beside Natasha in their bed. That was reassuring. As he turned his head a little bit, he could read the clock with enlightened ciphers on the nightstand. It was still 20 minutes to go, until the morning alarm would awake Natasha. They had come to an agreement, that she was the one to set the alarm clock, since he slept without his hearing aids and the measurements and equipment for waking a deaf person from sleep felt next to cruelty for Clint. He was not in favour to being dazzled by a flashlight or having a strong vibration device under his pillow, which he risks to shove away during his many movements at night anyway. Therefore they agreed, as long as they slept in one bed, that Natasha was in charge of waking both of them in time.

Clint let his head relaxingly sink back on the pillow. Then he remembered why he awoke in the first place. Right. His shoulder. He hesitated an instant before turning his head to the side, in anticipation of the reason why his upper limbs felt sore. When he glimpsed at his wings, he moaned a little bit too loud. Since he couldn't hear it, he didn't notice that it was loud enough to wake up Natasha. She stirred and turned sleepily towards him. Only half awake she wanted to touch him at his arm to gain his attention and to be able to ask him signing what the matter was, but as she touched feathers instead of flesh, she didn't need to ask anymore. Reluctantly, she turned on the light on her nightstand, sat herself up in bed and linked her eyes with his. After a long mute exchange, she turned towards his wings, pointed at them and asked signing: do you know how long it will last now? - He shook his head. No, he had no idea, since they came clearly out in his sleep. He hated that he couldn't sign with the wings. He hated to speak without control of the sound. So he mouthed: „Dreams". Natasha nodded. Then she signed: „Ok, since you got them in your dreams, may I guess what content the dream had?" - she smirked. Then continued: „Do you want me to put your aids in? Or do you want to try to sleep for the last 17 minutes?" Clint nodded and mouthed defeated silently: „put 'em in". He would be at Natasha's mercy for the morning procedure. Oh boy, he hated that, but it was more often lately. Nearly twice a week now. He made a note to himself to find a solution for this, as Natasha put already the first hearing aid in his left ear and turned it on. She wanted continue with the other one, but Clint said: „No, one is enough for now. - I mean, could you do me a favour? We still have some extra time, and the arms/wings were not the only limbs that were affected by my dream..." Natasha now smiled broadly at him, placed carefully the second hearing aid on the nightstand, turned toward him again and let slip her hand under his blanket. There it was, she felt it, hard, warm and demanding. She knew, that Clint would feel already a little sore there as well, because he had no means to tend to it since perhaps hours, or whenever he had that dream in first place. She knew as well, that it would extend the time, Clint was in wings with what she now did. But he wanted this, he needed this, and she wanted it as well. Natasha petted his little member tenderly, then pulled down his shorts and put off her own clothes. She lifted the blanket so that he could slide over to her. He had big problems with the turning of his body, but she helped him get on top of her in the right position. He balanced awkwardly with his belly-muscles glued on her belly. His wings were now folded and applied to his body, since they could not lift any weight and were completely useless to gain steadyness. It was not the first time they had sex like this. Sometimes they changed the sides and Clint was the bottom, but in fact, Clint always was in his wing-state when sexually stimulated, so this was his only way of doing it. Since his youth he felt that it was a big obstacle, therefore he had been fairly shy with girls. With adept and tender knack Natasha helped him to relieve himself inside her.

Afterwards, he relaxed back to his side of the bed, still savouring the feeling with soft shudders through his spine. Natasha lay beside him and forged slowly with her hands through his hair and petted his feathers until the alarm clock went on. Clint mused: „This is getting a habit, that I hear the alarmclock as well." - Natasha grinned back, after she killed the sound. Then, a little more earnest: „Yes, but it really seems to become a habit, that you are in this state in the mornings. Is that healthy?" - Clint tried to shrug, then remembered that he couldn't do that right now and answered: „I don't know if it's healthy. But I have no influence on it anyway. It came with the dream, remember?" - Natasha: „Yes, but when we went to bed last night you were in this state, this morning you are... I have the impression, that you are most of the time now in this state." - Clint reddened. „I know I had my arms during the nighttime, because I went to the toilet, and at that time I had arms." Natasha nodded. „Ok, let's discuss this later. First, we have to get ready for the day, and as we know, today will take longer with the wings..." - Clint nodded aswell. Then he swung his legs out of the bed, stood up and reminded Natasha to put in his second hearing aid.

After they did their duties at the bathroom, they turned to put on clothes. Clint hated to be so dependent on Natasha with those ridiculous tasks like putting on clothes or toothbrushing. It was a little difficult to put on his sleeveless shirt over the wings, but they managed with routine.

* * *

In the kitchen, Steve sat, reading a newspaper while he already nearly finished his breakfast. He looked up nodded shortly as acknowledgement and then said only: „Oh, again? Looks like you want to make it a habit." And continued his reading. Clint blushed. He didn't know if it was because of anger or shame. Yes, it was obvious by now even to the last SHIELD member, that he had a problem. A quite astonishing unusual problem. With his foot Clint hauled a chair from under the table so he could sit down at the table. At least this one thing he could manage alone. While Natasha prepared their meals and coffees, Clint asked Steve: „The others are already gone?" - Steve looked up at him with a pityful expression. „Of course, today is the special shooting range challenge day. Remember?" - Clint's face fell. Damned! And he was in wings! - With a stone-like face he responded monotonely: „Sure I remember."

Natasha put the first part of their breakfast already in front of Clint onto the table. Steve excused himself, he wanted to gain a little bit of training time before the official contest began, like everybody else who already had finished breakfast. Clint nodded dismissively and felt relieved that there was no spectator to watch how Natasha had to feed him.

During the meal, in which Natasha feeded in turns Clint and herself with food and cofffee, she asked him about the issue. „How often do you think this can continue without consequences?" she began. Clint thought about that. „Until now I was quite lucky, nobody needed my shooting skills at the days I had wings. But I am the person who knows best, how soon that could change. Take today's shooting range day." He sighed heartily. Natasha felt a twinge in her stomach. Poor Clint! First the deafness, then this. Clint continued: „You know, for me it is clear that it has to do something with being with you. I love you. And anytime my libido is stimulated, I get wings. And with you I am far more often stimulated than without you. You could take it as a compliment." Clint smiled askew towards her and blushed again. -

„I know it relates with us being together. And I see how much you suffer and hate to be helpless in these times, like now. But I love you too. Is it selfish to want to be together with you, even at these costs?" She looked deeply into Clint's eyes. But she didn't find anything else than compassion for her. Clint adored her. He worshipped her and he even would give up his arms and his ability to shoot completely for her. At least, she was afraid this was what he was going to say. After Clint had swallowed his piece of bread and slurped a mouthful of coffee (Natasha had filled his cup up to the full level and placed it at a good angle, so he could slurp it by himself.), he looked again deeply in her eyes. After a long while he said with conviction: „Yes, even if in your proximity my arms turn permanently into wings. Even then, yes! I love you, Tash. No matter what!"

He looked at her inquiringly. Natasha smiled reassuringly at him and then placed tenderly a kiss on his cheek. „Hey, I love you too, and if you really want to be tended to everything by me, then I'll do it. I enjoy being that near to you and being in the position to help you. That makes me feel better, you know? Even if it's totally against reason."


End file.
